Thelmox
Thelmox was the previously unnamed Makuta of Voya Nui and the rest of the Southern Continent within the Shattered Void universe. He created many species of Rahi and non-Rahi within his lifetime; the most notorious being the Dreamweaver species. History Early Life Thelmox was created around 100,000 years ago out of a green liquid called Antidermis alongside the rest of his brothers. He grew a special bond with Makuta Antroz and they occasionally worked on projects together. At the start of the Matoran Civil War, Thelmox was sent to the Southern Continent in order to enforce peace in their area and prevent another uprising. After the Brotherhood defeated the Barraki, Makuta Teridax formulated a plan to overthrow Mata Nui himself and ordered the deaths of those who opposed such a task. Thelmox was among the Makuta which had zero faith in Teridax's motives but knew that if he didn't comply he would inevitably die. When Teridax put the Great Spirit to sleep, Thelmox's Dreamweaver species lost little over a third of its populace and he became somewhat furious. Creating the Dreamweavers The Dreamweaver species was Thelmox's most successful experiment. The very first Dreamweaver he had created was a total bust though, as when it awoke it immediately tried to take the Makuta's soul which caused it to explode. However, at the time, this was great news that his defense mechanism against the species worked for if they ever turned against him. The Dreamweaver he created later became the creator and later the spirit which inhabited the Judgement Wheel . After creating a few members of the species (specifically a group of 8, 4 males and 4 females), he sent them to live on the Southern Continent to reproduce so he could keep an eye on them. The first (successful) Dreamweaver went into hiding and the rest of the species later over-saturated the ecosystem and over a third of them died during the Great Cataclysm which, while furious about his species being hurt, he was pleased that it thinned out the population. The Shattering of the Void When the Toa Metru were sent on a mission to retrieve the Mask of Life (which they were not destined to go on but insisted nonetheless), Thelmox too wished to possess the Ignika and then later give it to Makuta Teridax. Thelmox recruited the Piraka, who had been badly beaten in a previous fight against the Toa Metru after they arrived on the island, and promised them that if they assisted the Makuta in acquiring the Mask, he'd let them have it to do with as they pleased. Zaktan didn't trust Thelmox at all but went along with the plan anyway and they journeyed to Mount Valmai and climbed the 777 steps to the Chamber of Life. They later met the Toa Metru in the Chamber after they had defeated Vezon and Kardas and Toa Vhisola had gone to retrieve the Mask from Vezon's skull, only for the Piraka to engage in a fight with the Toa to serve as a distraction while the Makuta grabbed and put on the Ignika. The curse that the Ignika gave to Thelmox was unlike any other ever recorded and some say that the curse was in turn spread to every individual within the room. The six Piraka died instantaneously alongside each of the Toa Metru besides Toa Orkahm , who was paralyzed by fear and bewilderment and was standing frozen in place, and all that was left of Vhisola was her Kanohi Komau. Thelmox was burnt heavily by radiation, as was Orkahm, and an endless void swallowed most of the Chamber of Life whole. Thelmox came to his senses, ripped off the Ignika, grabbed Orkahm and teleported away. Thelmox took Orkahm to his stronghold where he detained the Toa for testing. Thelmox returned to the Shattered Void to collect some of the essence it was leaking for an experiment and threw the Ignika above the void where it hovered there all by itself. After he returned to his stronghold, he created the void infection and accidentally used it on himself before using it on Orkahm and the two became beings with tainted souls. Thelmox now wielded the elemental power of Shadow-Void (See Void (element)) and Orkahm Air-Void. It was also then that Thelmox became the owner of the Judgement Wheel for a brief time, which also cursed him for passing the Makuta as one with a guilty conscience. Later, Asparyx (one of the Dreamweavers who survived the Great Cataclysm) journeyed to the Makuta's lair on the Southern Continent and faced Orkahm who was guarding the door. Asparyx very easily pushed the Toa aside and maimed him while he went to go find Thelmox. Asparyx went further into the Stronghold and saw the Makuta almost cowering in a corner, riddled with the void infection he gave himself which was very clearly eating away at his sanity. Asparyx asked the Makuta about the Great Cataclysm and the Makuta explained that it was not his fault, but instead the fault of Makuta Teridax and his plan to kill Mata Nui. After hearing all the Makuta had to say, Asparyx ripped the soul from Thelmox seamlessly and the elemental essence bound to him, turning him into the only Dreamweaver with a defined element. Asparyx grabbed Orkahm and the still living body of Thelmox and went to the Chamber of Life. He later returned for the Judgement Wheel which was sitting uselessly in the stronghold waiting for anew owner. After arriving at the Chamber, Asparyx used the Ignika to remove Orkahm's infection and heaved the body of Thelmox in to the Shattered Void which killed him and he still floats there to this day. Asparyx later returned to the Makuta's stronghold on the Southern Continent for the Judgement Wheel which was sitting uselessly in the lair waiting for a new owner. Once he acquired it, it judged him of having a pure and innocent soul. Abilities, Traits and Equipment Thelmox was a Makuta, so he had access to the known 42 Rahkshi powers, he was able to disassemble a Toa Kaita and frequently used his telepathic abilities. When he became void infected, he acquired the powers that came with the void element, such as being able to: * Painlessly reconstruct their body, allowing them to be somewhat invincible. * Infiltrate the minds of any other being apart from Order of Mata Nui members as they are shielded from all mental intrusions. * Interact with and render the souls of other beings unstable. Thelmox was actually rather timid when he was created and sympathized greatly with the handful of Makuta that were ordered to their deaths because They disagreed with The Plan. He had a special bond with Antroz and the two were extremely close-knit friends. After the Makuta shunned their inner light, Thelmox especially grew extremely cold and greedy, hence why he wanted the Ignika for himself and even went as far as tricking the Piraka in order to get his hands on it. For the best part of 5 minutes, he also wielded the Judgement Wheel but the curse it placed on him nearly made him go deaf because it ceased to scream in his ears whenever he held it. He also had a Staff of Shadows and extremely sharp Protosteel Claws. Trivia * Thelmox was never meant to infect himself with his own virus. * The Judgement Wheel passed Thelmox as guilty because of his malicious and backstabbing nature after he shunned his inner light. * Thelmox never intended to give the Ignika to Teridax, but after he returned it to the Shattered Void he didn't care who came across it next. * Some speculate that because Thelmox survived having his soul torn out, he also survived after Asparyx heaved him into the Shattered Void but this is unlikely.